


Car Sex With Bucky Barnes

by sweeterthanthis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Funny Titanic Reference, Bucky's Filthy Mouth, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Hot Sex, Passion, Quickies, Sam Wilson Cracks Me Up, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Well, its car sex with Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Car Sex With Bucky Barnes

You’d have been pressed up against his solid, muscular form for the entire journey, your thighs clenching together every time his hand brushed over your knee. 

Sam would be talking the whole time, your brain completely unengaged while the heat from Bucky’s body seeped into yours. You’d be drenched, simply from the idea of having his hands on you, and all the more frustrated because you couldn’t. Not with Sam in the drivers seat.

It would certainly be a task, the tiny Beetle barely big enough to sit in comfortably, let alone fuck.

Bucky was a monster of a man; broad shoulders, an expansive chest and thighs like tree trunks. Fuck, he’d drive you insane – and the best part, he wouldn’t even know it. 

“You alright, doll?” He’d asked, his soft cobalt eyes searching your face and registering your discomfort. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” But you wouldn’t be, your fingernails picking at the frayed interior, bottom lip nestled between your teeth. 

Minutes would merge into hours, your mind dizzy with lust at the thought of all the things he could do to you if only you were alone. You wouldn’t be able to stop yourself, looking up at Sam in the mirror to make sure his eyes were firmly on the road ahead. 

Your fingertips would dance across his denim-clad thigh, palm splayed out across his zipper, his soft cock so impressive, you’d feel it beneath your touch regardless of blood flow. 

You’d feel his eyes on you then, bringing your index finger to your lips, silently shushing him as you undid the button on his jeans, reaching beneath his underwear and gripping him firmly. 

“Shit…” he’d hiss, throbbing in your hand and growing ever harder by the second. 

“You alright, man?” Sam’s voice would panic you, your grip tightening around Bucky’s length in fright, his teeth clenched together as he desperately tried to remain composed. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’m good.” 

His stuttering stupor would have you stifling a giggle, curling into his body just a little, your thigh hooking up over his to shield the view of his cock in your hand. It would take everything in you not to lean down and taste it, to take him in your mouth and suck the soul right out of him. 

Your head resting against his shoulder, you’d work him at a gentle pace, twisting and jerking his cock, watching intently as little beads of precum glistened at the tip of him. Fuck, if you could just get a taste…

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving, you two want anything?” 

You’d rip your hand away, Bucky stuffing himself back inside the confines of his jeans as Sam turned to look back at the two of you. You’d feel your cheeks burning, but you’d pray there was no sign of it. 

“Um, no. No, I’m good.” You’d mutter, looking out of the window next to you, in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere in a layby next to a gas station that looked like it’d been abandoned a long, long time ago. 

The second that car door slammed shut, you were on him. Your hands grasping at his shirt, lips crashing onto his with vigor, desperate to feel as close to him as physically possible. 

“Doll, wait…” he’d mumbled against your lips, his hot breath warming your mouth, the tip of his tongue just brushing ever so against your own.

“I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me right now Bucky Barnes, I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind.”

He’d have you then, pulling you onto his lap awkwardly, the top of your head colliding with the roof of the tiny car, a breathy giggle falling from your lips as he tried to shuffle you into the perfect position. His knees pressed into the backs of the front seats uncomfortably , he’d kiss you, digits raking through your hair as your hips wound down against him wildly.

You’d reach down between the two of you, desperately trying to free his cock and slide on home, craving the feel of his girth stretching you out with that familiar warm sting.

“Someone’s a little wound up, huh?” He’d tease, tugging your shirt up over your chests and yanking the cups of your bra down so he could suckle at your pebbled nipples. “Need my cock, doll? Is that what you need?”

You’d keen pathetically into his mouth, his shoulders so broad he’d struggle to line himself up with your waiting cunt in the constrictive vehicle. Raising up on your knees, your head bent against the roof as you shuffled down his lap to meet him, you wouldn’t be able to stifle the laughter as you watched his massive form attempt the near impossible feat.

Clawing at the material covering his chest, you’d take him inside of you, slowly at first, sinking down onto his length inch by inch, your eyes rolling back as you reached the meatiest, thickest part of him.

“Fuck, Bucky…” you’d mewl, his cock pulsating inside your clenching walls, pussy desperate for all of him, bottoming out and rolling your pelvis against his.

Mist would rise on the windows, your hand braced up against the roof, the other gripping his dark locks at the roots, urging him to fuck up into you. The vehicle would squeak beneath you as it struggled to support the rigourous movements.

“So fucking tight, doll. Fuck, I wish I could spread you out over the hood, and fuck the shit out of you.” 

His words would spur you on, riding him at a furious pace, not caring for a damn second that someone may see you. His cock punching into you would have you sobbing, each nudge against your cervix causing your knees to tremble and your stomach to tighten. 

“You want that? Want me to fuck you right where everyone can see? Fill you up so fucking good, you’ll feel me for hours?”

His hands would grab at your ass, controlling the pace, his cheek pressed up against your chest, tongue snaking out to taste your bouncing nipples. 

You’d feel it coming, the desperate ache between your thighs, coil threatening to unravel in your abdomen, head nudging the soft ceiling above you as he lifted his hips up off the seat, meeting you thrust for delicious thrust. 

“Come on, doll. Milk my cock and remind me how good that pussy feels when you cum.”

Forehead pressed against his shoulder, flesh slapping loudly against flesh, his assault on your cunt slowing with firm, repetitive jabs, you’d shatter. Toes curling, head swirling, every muscle in your body contracting as you’d tremble in his hold. 

Once, twice, three times more he’d rut up into you, arms locked around your waist while he’d spill himself inside of you, hot sticky ropes of cum staining your fucked out walls and quiet curses falling from his plush lips. 

You’d lay there for a moment, his breath tickling your cheek while you tried to muster the energy to pull yourself off of him before Sam came back. 

You’d giggle as you spied the smeared, monstrous handprint on the back window, his eyes following yours and his cheeks reddening at the sight. 

“Hey Buck, you ever seen the movie Titanic?”


End file.
